The Little Things
by catwhore
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a fairly normal teenage. That is, before she got pregnant. Thankful that her mom is supportive, Gabriella hopes that Troy, the babies father will come around and be there. Will he step up and be there for his child and for her?
1. Chapter 1

They always say that the mirror lies, but this time, I can't quite say that. When I looked at it 4 months ago, I would say that I was an average lookng person. Everything about me was average. Well, except for who my boyfriend was. My name's Gabriella Montez. And I have a secret – I'm pregnant.

I haven't told anyone yet. Not my mom, my friends. Or the person I should have called the second I found out - Troy. Troy's the father of the baby. Which is why I should have told him right away, but I'm scared. We broke up. And when we broke up, it was nasty. We got into this fight. Threw things, screamed. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the cops. I'm sure they were tempted to. My mom threw Troy out of the house, but I was still heart broken. I _loved_ him. We had been together for 3 years. Sometimes, I sit and just think about the way our relationship used to be, and I smile. I'm 17 now. I'm almost done my junior year of High School. I've been isolating myself from my friends - they'd know something was wrong instantly if I came around to hang out. They call, and call, but I'm just not ready to tell them; I'm not ready to pick up the phone.

My mom is going to be the hardest one to tell. Emotionally wise, I mean. She's going to be so disappointed in me. The hardest part will be the look on her face. But that's the first person I'm going to tell. She's the person I trust fully, and I have to have faith that she'll still support me; even though I know she shouldn't. When she finds out who the father is her blood will boil. She's going to make me tell him when I tell her. I guess that's not unrealistic. I should have told him already. But, I didn't. I didn't tell anyone and now I have to do it. I'm starting to show, and my mom's already been commenting on my big baggy sweaters in Summer.

I could go on, and on, but it was time to put the baggy, heavy sweaters back on and head to school. Luckily I could avoid early morning conversations with my mom because I can drive, and leave before the blink of an eye. I pulled the black Wildcats sweater over my head and flipped my hair over my shoulders. Not noticeable. I walked out of my room, catching a glimpse of my mother in the kitchen. "Good morning." She spoke calmly as I passed the kitchen and headed towards the door.

"Morning." I spoke quickly to give off the impression that I was in a hurry. I never was though.

"How'd you sleep?" She said, yet again, in a calm voice as she turned to face me. My mother was beautiful. A lot of people say I look just like she did at my age, but I have a hard time believing it. Like me, she has long black hair. A little bit shorter than mine, though. We're the same height. Around 5'3".

"Good." I lifted up my voice, still acting as if I was in a hurry. I've been putting up this 'in a hurry' act for so long, I know she bought it.

"Are you going to eat?" She turned her back to me and faced fridge.

"No," Grabbing my bookbag, I reached for the doorknob. "I'm not hungry, but thanks. I have to go. Love you. Bye." I didn't wait for her to respond. I pretty much ran to my car, and left as fast as I could. I always stop off and get something to eat on the way to school. This whole thing became a routine. And tonight, I would have to make up some excuse as to why I skipped school. I have an ulrasound appointment today. I've already been able to hear the babies heartbeat. I kept my cool in the room, but it sure was amazing to know that a living, breathing, human being was growing inside of me. When I got back into my car I sobbed. It was a mixture of happy tears, and frustrated tears. I wish I could just tell everyone already. I'm tired of doing this by myself.

**...**

When I got to school, everything was normal. I felt a bit nauseous, but I did pretty much every day. It wasn't from morning sickness anymore. During those times, my mom thought I had the flu and let me stay home. The sickness was mostly from being worried sick that some way, some how, someone is going to notice, and I'm going to have no choice but to explain myself right then and there.

I had English first period. Which was nice. I'm good at English, and in all of my classes I still have good grades. Thank God I had gym last semester though. I walked into the classroom, not speaking to anyone, as usual. Troy was in my English class though. I don't know how I even pass this class with such good grades, half the time I'm staring at him. His messy 'I don't care' hair. His deep blue eyes. Troy Bolton was definetly a catch. And all I can ever think about when I look at him is how he used to be mine. And, the fact that the baby I'm carrying is his. I sighed and looked down at my notebook.

"Gabriella!" A cheerful voice called. It was Sharpay. Blond and bubbly. She normally did this in the mornings, but I didn't really give her much to start a conversation. She used to be my best friend. Before I started isolating myself. Before I was pregnant.

"Hi." I tried to make my voice lifeless at school. People would get bored then, and leave me alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Let alone happy people who seemed to not have a care in the world. She sat down in the desk in front of me, which was unusual. Normally she sits with her other friends, who used to be my friends too.

"I miss you." She blurted out, turning around. "A lot." She looked directly into my eyes, and I had to look away. I used to tell her everything. We used to be like sisters. Truth be told, I hated keeping this from her. When she looked at me the way she was, it almost felt worse than lying to my mother.

"I miss you, too." I looked down and prayed the bell would ring soon.

"Let's do something this weekend! Go see a movie, go out for dinner. Anything. I feel like we need to catch up." I poked on a piece of paper with my pen, thinking of an excuse I haven't told before. Or maybe just one I haven't used in awhile. But when I looked up to pull it, I couldn't lie and use those excuses anymore.

"Alright." I managed to say, forcing a soft smile. This was going to be the weekend I told everyone.

**...**

The day flew by and before I knew it, it was time to go to get my ultrasound done. I should only be getting 2 ultrasounds done, but I actually thought I was going to lose my baby before. That's the only reason I had the first one done. I don't want to talk about that feeling though.

I approached the building and went through my appointment; no problems. I find that I'm always at a loss for words whenever I hear the heartbeat. And actually see the reality of the situation. After this appointment, I decided that today was the day to tell my mom. And, maybe if that went well – I'd call Troy today, too.

I breathed in deeply as I drove up the driveway to my house. I was going to do it. Now. Right now. I sat in my car, even after I turned the ignition off for about 15. How was I supposed to just walk in there and look at my mom and say 'hey Mom, I'm pregnant. 16 weeks. 4 months. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Wish I had.' I gripped the handel to open the door and decided to wing it. I wanted to get this over and done with. I couldn't even sleep at night; the guilt ate my thoughts away. And my ability to have an apitite. I got out of the car and approached the door. Turning the knob as if I was walking to my doom. I'm over thinking this, I know I am. I walked in with a deep sigh and found my mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi." I blurted out. She turned to look at me and smiled with a slight content sigh.

"Gabi," She said softly. "You're home an hour late. Where were you?" She didn't sound worried. I went and sat down across from her, tensing up. "What is it?" I guess she could tell in my eyes that I just wanted to break down and cry. I just wanted a hug and someone to tell me that this was going to end up all right.

"Mom," My voice cracked. I was on the verge of tears. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

She was at a loss for words. Her face twisted, and turned but she just started at me. "Pregnant?" She choked out. I nodded and only then, when she spoke, did I come back to reality and realize tears were flooding my face. She stared at me, but I don't think her facial expression was disgust. Although, I wouldn't blame her if it was. "Gabriella," She spoke in a whisper like tone. "When did you find this out? How could this happen? Who's the father?" She demanded all these answers; for almost all of them I had an answer.

"I only found out 2 months ago," I looked down at my fingers as I played with them. "I don't know how this could have happened. Troy and I thought we were being so careful." I looked up to read her face and when I looked up and I saw her eyes stare right back at me.

"So, it's Troy." She spoke, not in her usual soft tone, but I don't think I should have expected it. "Well, at least that's better than some random stranger." She said harshly.

"I wouldn't do that." I blurted out. "You know I wouldn't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know I should have. I wish I had, but I didn't. And I'm scared. I love you, please tell me you still love me." I rambled on, crying like the baby that was growing inside of me.

"Gabriella," Her soft tone showed hints of it's presence. "Of course I still love you, you're my daughter. I just don't understand how you could have been so careless. I should have known something was different with you. You weren't the same Gabriella I used to know. You were short with me. You stopped having a social life. You hid away in your room. And all those times you'd wake up sick? I was blind, but I do still love you. I always will." I cried harder at this, as she got up and hugged me tightly. "How far along are you?" She asked in a way that seemed some what mothering again. I could tell she was beating herself up for this on the inside. She was going to blame herself and that was another hard part for me.

"16 weeks. I heard the heartbeat, Mom. It's amazing. I'm in love already. I just hope Troy decides to be a part of their life." I said looking at my mom as she sat down beside me.

"What did he say when you told him?" She asked in an all serious voice. Not something I'm used to.

"Well, I haven't yet." I mumbled, ashamed of myself. "I haven't told anyone. Except you now." She leaned back in her chair and looked at the table as if the pieces of this mess were scattered out over it.

"You have to do that now. And I mean, now." I nodded. She was right. I could tell in the looks she gave me, she was disappointed in me. I didn't want to ask if she was, because the answer was obvious. Now I just needed to tell Troy, and my friends. At least the worst part's over. I hope.

…

I had to do it. But over the phone? The father of this child deserves to hear it in person, despite the ass he can be. I picked up my phone, and readjusted myself on my bed, dialing the number I was all too familiar with.

"Gabriella?" I forgot he had caller ID. I chewed on my pinky finger nail, holding the phone tightly with the rest of my hand.

"Yeah, it's me." I said, sounding more confident than I was. "I, uh – I need to talk to you." I spoke slowly, that fake confidence fading away.

"Alright," He sounded surprised that I would call. Actually, he didn't sound surprised, I knew that he was surprised. "What's up?" I sighed deeply, and I knew it was a little too loud.

"Can you meet me somewhere? I think it'd be better to tell you this in person. I mean, if you're not busy. If you are then that's okay, but I really don't think it should wait any longer." I was rambling again. My palms were sweating. I was nervous.

"Yeah, no, I'm not busy. I'll meet you at the elementary school park in 15 minutes, okay?" He was being too understanding. The last time I called him he snapped at me. Then again – that was 4 months ago.

"Okay." I chewed on my pinky. I hung up the phone quickly. Taking a couple deep breaths before getting up. I walked into my mothers room to see that she was on the phone. I pointed my thumb behind me and mouthed that I was going out. She nodded. She knows where I'm going. I walked at an unusual fast pace. The park was 5 minutes away from me, but I still wanted to make it there before he did. When I got there I sat at a picnic table and played with my fingers, enjoying the time I had to think and be completely alone.

"Hey," I turned my head quickly, startled. Troy was standing there, his hands were in his pockets; looking casual as always. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I turned my attention back towards my hands and shook my head.

"Uh, you didn't." I lied. "Sit." I choked out. Even with that one word, fear was leaking out. He sat down across from me, linking his hands together and resting them on the table.

"So," He said with a sigh, looking around the park without moving his body. "Tell me what's up." I looked up to catch his gaze. I felt like I was going to cry just as hard as I did when I told my mom. Tears were coming. I pushed my sleeves over my hands and brought them to my face. Not just scared for myself, but for the baby. "Gabriella, what's wrong?" He asked, the adoring tone he used to use all the time. I lowered my hands before I spoke.

"I don't really know an easier way to say it, but, um..." I paused, gaining courage. "I'm pregnant." I didn't want to ramble like I did with my mom. I'm going to stay simple this time. He looked at me in disbelief, his jaw dropping. He swallowed and I let him process it, giving my tears time to dry. He turned a light pink. Maybe he was mad. I started shaking, and luckily there was wind to cover it up.

"Pregnant." He repeated the word after 10 minutes of silence. "You're sure it's mine?" I gave him a dirty look for accusing me of doing such a thing, and spoke with a harsh, annoyed tone.

"Yes, it's yours, Troy. I haven't been with anyone else." Yet my voice was still dull and lifeless no matter how I tried to sound. I let a couple more minutes go by before I spoke again. "Look, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing. I only told my mom today, and she was the first person I told. Which, yes I know, should have been you. Going to appointments alone isn't fun. Lying isn't fun. But I don't need you to be there for me, just for your baby." So much for not rambling.

"I don't see how this could have happened, Gabriella. I thought we were being careful." I placed my hands back down on the table, slouching forward, left holding the right.

"I know. I said that to my mom too, but I guess we weren't. And yes, I thought about all the options that I had when I found out, but I didn't want to have to deal with any of them." He nodded, slightly. I don't think he actually listened to what I said.

"I'll be there." He mumbled after more long minutes of silence. "I'll try, but I'm young, and I still have to find out who I am, and what I want to do with my life. I can't promise that I'm not going to mess up." He muttered, honestly. He was staring down at his hands, and looked up to catch my gaze when I sighed.

"I can't promise that either. And nobody can expect perfection." He looked back down on his hands. It seemed as though reality was starting to set in some what.

"How far along are you?" He asked as if it was a question with an obvious answer, which is wasn't.

"4 months." I said with a sigh. "I've heard the heartbeat," I paused, "I was scared before though, Troy. I thought I was going to lose her.. Or him. They had to do my first ultrasound to make sure I didn't. It was scary, and I hated doing it alone." My voice cracked, and I lowered my head to try and hide the tears that were welling up again. Next thing I knew, a strong arm was around me and a soothing voice that I remembered crystal clear was whispering in my ear.

"You don't have to do it alone anymore, Gabriella, I promise." I just nodded. I didn't know what else to do, the feel of his breath on my ear, the feel of being in his strong embrace made me weak. After a few minutes of sitting like this, he pulled away from me slightly. "I know things didn't end well. And I know your mom, and your whole entire neighborhood most likely hate me. But, I just hope that you don't hate me, Gabi." He hadn't called me that since we broke up, maybe even a month before. It brought back memories. Nice memories.

"I don't." I said in response. He kissed my head before I could say anything else. I leaned into him, and we stayed like this for awhile. There was no doubt in my mind that I was still in love with Troy, if not I would be in love with him again soon. And as we sat there it felt as though a big load had been lifted off every inch of me, and that I was no longer alone. But the next stop would be to tell my friends. And I wondered if I would feel alone again after they knew.


End file.
